Harry Potter et l'apprentie de l'enfant d'Émeraude
by jwulee
Summary: Severus est un enfant d'Émeraude. Il choisira un élève, Harry Potter et durant cinq années,lui enseignera certains arts.L'histoir se situe lors de la troisième année. Rogue aura tous les droits sur Harry. traduction, appartient à Golden Essence
1. L'enfant d'Émeraude

Harry Potter et l'apprentie de l'enfant d'Émeraude.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à la merveilleuse JKR, l'histoire est l'œuvre de Golden Essence, je ne fait que traduire ce que je considère comme étant un travail que tous devraient être en mesure de partager, en dépit des frontières du langage.

Chapitre un : L'enfant d'Émeraude.

Severus Rogue se retira et se dirigea vers sa chambre du château de Poudlard, songeant à la nouvelle qu'il avait reçue ce matin-là. Il travaillait sur une potion extrêmement importante, lorsqu'un grand phoenix noir et argent est apparu devant lui évitant de peu le chaudron. Il fit ennuyé en pensant qu'il aurait pu avoir à recommencer sa préparation et avait pour cette raison voulu engueuler l'oiseau lorsque ce dernier l'avait regardé d'un œil méfiant. Il su, dès qu'il aperçu le timbre de cire qui retenait la lettre, qui en était l'expéditeur. Le timbre représentait deux serpents enroulés l'un sur l'autre, avec entre eux, une branche d'olivier.

Severus, mon enfant,

On m'a informé que vous aviez atteint votre trentième anniversaire de naissance, aujourd'hui, exactement. Cette journée marquera le commencement d'une autre longue aventure. Vous savez, aussi bien que moi-même, mon enfant, que vous devez maintenant choisir un apprentie. Apprentie que vous prendrez vous vos ailes pour els cinq prochaines années. Votre serpent devra brûler demain, minuit et à ce moment la cérémonie devra avoir lieu. Prenez grand soin de bien choisir votre apprentie, puisque vous serez son mentor pour plusieurs années.

Je dois vous faire comprendre l'importance de la situation. Les quelques Enfants d'Émeraude restants travers le monde sont choisis. Vous êtes parmi les derniers. Rappelez vous de d'éduquer et de protéger aussi bien que de guider votre enfant de telle sorte que vous deux pourrez grandir à travers cette expérience, grandir à l'intérieur de la d'une des générations la plus enviée des Enfants d'Émeraudes.

Chef d'Émeraude

Artemis de Athens

Severus que d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'il pourrait un jour échapper aux Enfants d'Émeraudes, tout en sachant que cela était impossible. C'était un grand honneur, probablement le plus grand de tous. Severus y avait réfléchi pendant les semaines précédentes l'arrivée de l'oiseau et avait déjà décidé qui prendre sous sa tutelle. Il savait que ses choix étaient limités à un élève appartenant à Poudlard. Il devait choisir un élève en troisième année, de telle sorte que l'étudiant puisse terminer son apprentissage avant la fin de la septième année d'étude.

La seule personne à laquelle il avait pu penser pour accomplir cet apprentissage était Harry Potter. Approprié qu'il était, en raison de ses yeux d'émeraude. Aussi, il pourrait bénéficier de cet enseignement et de cette expérience dans la lutte l'opposant à Lord Voldemort durant la bataille finale, il pourrait finalement apprendre quelque chose d'utile, ce que Severus considérait comme était une lacune actuelle chez le garçon. Il marchait continuellement en long et en large, faisant les cent pas, c'était à la discrétion de la personne choisie d'accepter, ce qui était un honneur considérable, ou de refuser, mais Severus ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête qu'il avait choisit le-garçon-qui-a-survécu, celui qu'il avait toujours dénigré, le fils de celui qui avait fait ses études à Poudlard, un enfer terrestre. Une fois que l'apprentie choisit d'accepter les études, la cérémonie s'effectue et à partir de ce moment, il devrait être son nouveau gardien.

Pour la première depuis son initiation dans le cercle des mangemort, il était sincèrement et monstrueusement nerveux. Il sortit une pièce de parchemin et entreprit d'écrire à Harry.

Cher Harry,

Vous allez sûrement être surpris de recevoir une lettre de ma part, mais ceci est de la plus grande importance. Je voudrais vous proposer de prendre ce portoloin que j'ai joint à la lettre, afin de me rencontrer dès que vous aurez lu ces lignes. Les portoloin vous conduira dans ma chambre à Poudlard. Si vous acceptez, vous apprendrez quelque chose d'exceptionnel qui pourrait changer votre vie entière et probablement la sauver aussi.

Professeur, Severus Rogue.

Severus envoya immédiatement cette lettre accompagnée du portoloin. IL se recula dans sa chaise se demandant pour la énième fois pourquoi il avait choisit ce garçon en particulier. Incapable de réfléchir convenablement, il fit taire ses questionnements en se servant un verre de vin et en s'installant près de l'antre en attendant le garçon. S'il n'arrivait pas dans l'heure suivante, il assumerait que le garçon avait décliné l'offre, ce qui l'emmènerait à aller vers son second choix, Blaise Zambini. Ce garçon avait son charme et Severus s'avouait qu'il aimerait bien lui enseigner.

Une heure et dix minutes plus tard, il s'apprêtait à se mettre au lit, le cœur gros, lorsqu'un bruit élevé l'avertit que Harry venait d'arriver dans ses appartements. Il se retourna et fut surpris de voir que le garçon tenait fermement la poignée de sa malle. Harry semblait nerveux et peu stable sur ses jambes.

− Euh…Bonjour professeur, dit-il.

Severus ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour permettre de parler, donc il hocha la tête et indiqua à Harry qu'il pouvait prendre place, d'un signe de tête, sur le divan près du feu. Il s'assit à côté de Harry et il regarda intensément le garçon. Celui-ci se sentit fort nerveux et ne pu supporter le regard perçant plus longtemps, ce pourquoi il décida de fixer le sol. Severus prit enfin la parole.

− Je suis persuadé que vous êtes intrigué de la raison de cette rencontre.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement d'un mouvement de tête en continuant de jouer avec une franche de son chandail.

− Bien, je vous le dirai immédiatement. Je suis un Enfant d'Émeraude, ceux-ci sont une société spécialement choisie par des Maîtres et ce depuis que le monde est monde. Ils choisissent un apprentie et lorsque l'apprentissage de ce dernier est terminé, l'apprentie devient un Maître qui se choisira un élève le jour de ses trente ans.

Harry écoutait, incrédule et intrigué.

− Aujourd'hui j'ai trente ns et j'ai reçu une lettre du chef des Enfants d'Émeraude m'indiquant que je devais choisir mon apprentie.

LE visage de Harry indiquait clairement qu'il commençait à comprendre. Severus continua.

− Ainsi, je vous ai choisit. Vous pouvez décider d'accepter ou de refuse mon invitation, amis avant ceci, vous avez droit de poser les questions que vous voulez, questions auxquelles je répondrai, bien entendu.

Harry demeura silencieux pour un moment avant de se risquer.

− Qu'est-ce que font exactement els Enfants d'Émeraude?

Severus fit une pause avant de répondre.

− Nous sommes supposés¸ être des sorciers et des sorcières très puissants, qui entretiennent els manières initiales enseignées par le monde des sorciers. Généralement, nous combattons pour ce en quoi nous croyons et nous faisons de notre mieux pour atteindre ces objectifs.

− Combien de temps durera l'apprentissage? Qu'est-ce que j'aurai à faire?

− L'apprentissage est une longue expérience qui s'échelonnera sur cinq années. Je vous enseignerai des matières comme le latin, la magie noire, les potions et n'importe quoi d'autre que vous désirez ajouter à votre connaissance, incluant aussi autres choses que vous avez besoin d'apprendre.

Harry semblait satisfait de la réponse.

− D'accord, fit-il simplement.

Severus sursauta, il n'avait jamais pensé que cela serait si facile. Il était persuadé qu'il aurait eu à supplier l'enfant à genoux pour qu'il accepte. Le garçon n'était-il pas supposé le détester, ou quelque chose comme cela? Il se redressa.

− Très bien, nous devrons aller magasiner maintenant pour vous procurez le matériels adéquats ainsi que votre nouvelle tenue vestimentaire. Demain aura lieu la cérémonie officielle qui fera de vous mon apprentie

Harry sembla nerveux une autre fois.

− Est-ce …Est-ce que cela sera douloureux, demanda-t-il doucement?

Severus pali, il se rappela avoir crier et hurler du début à la fin. Comment devait—il lui mentionner?

− Bien…je serai honnête avec vous, c'est très douloureux. Cela fera compétition avec certains sorts douloureux et pourrait très bien se terminer par une perte de conscience.

Harry devint blême, il prit une grande respiration et accepta.

− D'Accord, devrions-nous y aller maintenant, demanda-t-il?

Severus confirma.

− Je fais le portoloin avant et nous y allons.

Bien rapidement, ils furent rendus. Dès qu'il toucha le sol, Harry sentit ses genoux défaillir. Severus, quant à lui atterrir gracieusement sur ses deux pieds.

− Je devrai vous informer sur les règles dès maintenant.

Harry marchait à côté de son maître de potions pendant qu'ils se rendaient à l'allée en question.

− La première chose que vous devez savoir, c'est que vous devrez vous adresser à moi en tant que Maître ainsi que me saluerez Si vous oubliez ceci, vous apprendrez rapidement les conséquences. Je peux vous punir de diverses manières. Personne ne peut intervenir, dit-il en regardant Harry d'un œil menaçant, ce dernier avala péniblement. Vous devez faire tout ce que je vous dis de faire. Lorsque je m'asseoir pour manger, vous attendrez que je vous donne la permission de vous asseoir avant de le faire. Vous mangez après que j'aie prit ma première bouchée. Vous apprendrez le tout en temps et en lieu. Compris?

− Oui.

Severus arrêta de marcher. Harry le regardant. Severus envoya un coup, puis gifla le visage de Harry.

− Leçon numéro un, n'oubliez jamais de vous adressez à moi de manière adéquate.

Harry toucha sa joue enflammée et essuya doucement le sang qui sortait de sa bouche. Il répondit calmement.

− Oui, Maître.

Severus acquiesça. Les deux marchèrent un à côté de l'autre, l'un comprenant maintenant, l'autre satisfait.


	2. désolé

Désolée ce n'est pas un chapitre, j'ai demandé des informations à l'auteur le 20 août et je n'ai pas encore eu de réponse. Je ne sais pas quand les autres chapitres vont arriver, mais je promets de les traduire dans un intervalle de une à deux journées, maximum, dès que je les aurai. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il va y avoir en tout. Mais je prends l'engagement, que si cette fic vient à être abandonnée de l'auteur, je vais lui demander l'autorisation de la terminer, bien sûr ce sera à ma manière, ce ne sera donc peut-être pas aussi bon que l'original, mais cela sera mieux que rien. Je déteste les choses non terminées.

Bon, en attendant, je réponds au reviews!

P.S. Je prépare une autre traduction. Je suis rendue à traduire le chapitre 8. Il y en a 11 de sortit, j'attends de les avoir tous traduit et je vous les mets disponible, un à un (hihihihi…le supplice du compte goutte…chu mechante!) dès que j'ai terminé la traduction de ce que j'aie. La fic n'est pas terminée en anglais! Vous aurez plus d'information éventuellement.

Soal ?userid=533344)

mais cette fic a l'air tres interessante !!

combien comporte t'elle de chapitres ? elle est finie en anglais ? deviendra t'elle yaoi par la suite ? je sais je pose beaucoup de questions !! en tout cas j'ai hate d'avoir la suite, bonne continuation pour la traduction

Réponse : Jene sais malheureusement pas combien il y aura de chapitre, je la traduit dès qu'elle est mise sur internet, pour l'instant il n'y a qu'un seul chapitre, par contre, j'ai regardé les autres fics de l'auteur et celle-ci semble assez régulière et rapide dans ses mises à jour. Espérons qu'elle continue. J'ignore si elle deviendra yaoi, je suis désolée. Pour ce qui est de tes questions, cela me fait toujours plaisir d'y répondre. Merci de lire et à très bientôt. Merci aussi pour ta review.

Phobia Floral

Trop bien cette histoire!

je veux la suite !

au fait, plus tard, est-ce quil va y avoir un raprochement vis a vis harry et severus ou les relation vont toujours rester maitre a apprentie??

tk, vivement le prochain chapitre!

Réponse : J'ignore s'il va y avoir un rapprochement éventuel entre Harry et Rogue, cela n'Est pas mentionné dans le résumé…Espérons que Rogue ne soit pas trop dur ! Car là il a plein pouvoir ! Merci pour ta lecture et ta review !

isilme.elfe Cette histoire à l'aire assez bien.

Je voulais te dire que les histoires que tu écris sont très bien.

Voilà, voil

PS: Je voulais te demander: Séverus ressemblera-il plus à celui de 'Nouvelle famille, nouvelle peur' -genre excessivement sévère ou plus à celui de 'Rogue et l'enfant de James' -plus lacsite et affectueux-?

Réponse : Comme ce n'est pas moi qui écris cette fic, je ne peux pas répondre, je n'ai pas tous les documents en main, en fait je n'ai que le premier chapitre, celui que vous avez aussi. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il sera aussi « doux » que dans ma fic Rogue et l'enfant de James, mais peut-être pas aussi dur que dans l'autre (Nouvelle famille nouvelle peur). En fait je stipule là, car j'ignore tout ! Ce que je peux détester ne pas savoir ! Mais la patience est une vertu, donc je vais tenter d'être patiente pour tout savoir. Merci d'avoir lu et aussi pour avoir soumis une review !

Apocalypse-Nox

Rho j'adore jpeux avoir la suite ?

Réponse : Ce sera pour bientôt, enfin je l'espère. Merci pour ta lecture et ta review !

miniluce

salut!c'est vraiment tres bien ta traduction j'aime bien lanbiance et tous le reste ,jespere ke tu feras vite pour le prochain chapitre!:-)

lache pas

Réponse : Je ferai très rapidement pour le prochain chapitre, dès qu'il apparaît dans sa langue initiale, je le traduit, promis ! Sinon vous pouvez me lancer le Dolor…(AHHHHHHH, j'allais dire une bêtise…je dois commencer à trop fréquenter les Rogue de mes histoire)…lancez moi des tomates cela fera pareil !

Merci de ta lecture et aussi pour ta review !


	3. Note et avis de recherche

J'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'après plusieurs longs mois d'attente, l'auteur de cette fic a disparue dans la brume. J'avais contacté l'auteur, car elle avait retiré sa fic de m'avait dit qu'elle la remettrait car les lecteurs francophones semblaient l'apprécier, alors j'attendais de recevoir ses nouveaux chapitres, mais lorsque je suis retournée voir sur son compte, j'ai remarqué que son pseudo n'existait plus. J'avoue que cette situation m'embête, je n'ai plus son email, car je l'ai perdu lorsque j'ai perdu toutes les données de mon ordinateur. Alors si vous connaissez le email de **Golden Essence** avertissez-moi.

Entre temps, je pourrais vous proposer les possibilités suivantes :

1- J'attends la suite de l'auteur et de ses nouvelles par le même fait.

2- Je continue la fic selon mes idées….mais là je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de faire cela. En fait, je suis certaineque de poursuivre cette fic serait moralement très mal, et pourrait même être considéré comme étant du plagiat, ce que je ne souhaite en rien faire. Donc je n'envisage pas vraiment cette avenue, mis à part si l'auteur me donne le feu vert pour que je puisse le faire...

3- J'abandonne la fic complètement.

J'imagine que **Golden Essence** a changé de pseudo si elle fut virée de ne vois pas quel moyen j'aurais de la connaître, j'Attends votre aide à ce sujet… J'ai tenté de chercher sur la fic en question, mais je n'ai rien trouvé, j'ai tenté de chercher aussi son pseudo dans la liste de tous les pseudos disponibles, mais là encore ma tentative fut vouée à l'échec.

Je suis désolée de toute cette attente…croyez-moi, tout ce temps je me creusais la tête è chercher quoi faire. Je suis tout aussi triste et choquée que vous pouvez l'être…

À bientôt

jwulee


End file.
